Krwawy GIR
thumb|150px|Niesławny wizerunek krwawego GIR'aKrwawy GIR to, ukryty w pojedynczych klatkach wybranych odcinków serialu, wizerunek GIR'a ociekającego krwią. Jest to żart twórców, powstały po tym, gdy Nickelodeon nie zezwoliło na umieszczenie w serialu ociekającej posoką postaci. Kulisy powstania [[Plik:Bloodygir1.jpg|thumb|Krwawy GIR w odc. Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy (powiększ obrazek i wypatruj czerwonych oczu w centrum)]]Krwawy GIR jest dziełem Jhonen'a Vasquez'a. Twórca serialu zapragnął, by któryś z odcinków zawierał ociekającego krwią robota, czego stanowczo zakazała stacja. W efekcie Jhonen porozumiał się z reżyserem Steve'm Ressel'em, który wraz z ilustratorem Chris'em Graham'em przemycili obrazek do pojedynczej klatki odcinka Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy. Kierownik post-produkcji Jason Stiff przyznał, że obraz faktycznie pojawia się w odcinku, w sekcji "Ask Jason" na stronie Buzzyworld. Ressel również potwierdził ten fakt w wywiadzie. Przyznał on również, że klatki z krwawym GIR'em pojawiają się w ostatnich czternastu odcinkach serialu. Mimo, że najlepszym kandydatem do ewentualnego osadzenia krwawego GIR'a w serialu wydaje się odcinek GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, Steve Ressel zaprzeczył, jakoby to właśnie w nim planowano go użyć. Pierwsze wystąpienia [[Plik:BloodyGIR_01.png|thumb|left|200px|Krwawy GIR w Mortos der Soulstealer]]Mimo, że oficjalnie okrwawiony robot po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, część fanów stwierdza, że znalazło postać we wcześniejszych odcinkach, takich jak Dark Harvest czy Attack of the Saucer Morons. Steve Ressel podpowiedział również, gdzie szukać kolejnego krwawego GIR'a: „Podpowiedź - spójrz na sekwencje czołówki z drugiego sezonu. Dopóki Nick (Nickelodeon) ich nie zmieni, przynajmniej w jednym pojawi się krwawy GIR." Tym sposobem został on odnaleziony w intro odc. Mortos der Soulstealer. Pewne ujęcia Krwawego GIR'a mogą być zauważone podczas oglądania poklatkowego. W innych wypadkach pojawia się jako migawka, czasem wmieszany w tło lub w momencie nagłego ruchu w animacji. Sam GIR nie jest animowany, pojawia się zawsze jako statyczny obraz. Samo położenie i wielkość GIR'a jest zmienna. Krwawy GIR a anulowanie serialu Wiele osób wierzy, że pojawienie się krwawego GIR'a było jedną z przyczyn anulowania serialu, jednak Vesquez, wyznał w czasie InvaderCON'u, że Nickelodeon nie wiedziało o zamieszczonych klatkach. Przyznał również, że nawet po ujawnieniu ukrytych klatek, przedstawiciele stacji nie byli tym faktem zbyt przejęci. Odcinki z krwawym GIR'em Potwierdzone *Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy - w momencie, gdy po wrzuceniu ostatniej świnki-maskotki w portal, zaczyna on jaśnieć, dosłownie moment przed dialogiem Dib'a. GIR jest bardzo słabo widoczny pośrodku wiru, łatwiej jest go dostrzec na laptopie, przechylając ekran. Na DVD, jest to konkretny moment - 22:52. *Mortos der Soulstealer - w intro odcinka w momencie, gdy wystrzeliwująca z domu Zim'a rura wypełnia ekran, moment przed przejściem do wizerunku Dib'a. GIR jest dość łatwo dostrzegalny w kolejno 20, 21, 22 i 23 sekundzie a najłatwiej go wychwycić oglądając materiał klatka po klatce. Prawdopodobne thumb|right|180px|Krwawy GIR w odcinku "[[Tak: The Hideous New Girl."]] Odwołując się do wypowiedzi Steve'a Ressel'a, krwawy GIR pojawia się w czternastu ostatnich odcinkach serialu, jednak bardzo często jego wizerunek jest mały, na granicy przezroczystości i widoczny przez bardzo krótki czas. Stąd może zostać pomylony z artefaktami kompresji i innymi niedoskonałościami odtwarzacza, dlatego przedstawienia konkretnych scen w poniższej liście ukazują jedynie prawdopodobne miejsca spostrzeżenia postaci. * "Mysterious Mysteries" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Abducted" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Hobo 13" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Future Dib" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom" - W intro, gdy rura przebija gałkę oczną w tle, postać pojawia się na jednym z odłamków. * "The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot" - Gdy mikrofalówka wybucha, w prawym dolnym brzegu ekranu można dostrzec krwawego GIR'a. Jednak przez czerwone tło towarzyszące tej scenie, ujrzenie GIR'a jest trudne. * "GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff" - Kiedy GIR rzuca krową w silos, należy dokładnie przyjrzeć się niebu. Powinien tam być mały "szpiczasty" odstęp między chmurami, dokładnie w momencie zderzenia krowy z budynkiem, w tym miejscu pojawiają się dwie plany, możliwe, że oczy krwawego GIR'a. Jest to ciężki do wychwycenia moment przez dynamiczną akcję, spostrzeżenie postaci powinno ułatwić zwiększenie jasności ekranu. * "Walk for Your Lives" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Lice" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Megadoomer": Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Tak: The Hideous New Girl": ** W momencie rozbicia statku Tak krwawy GIR jest ledwie widzialny, w centrum ekranu na czas jednej klatki. Oglądaj bardzo uważnie. ** W momencie lądowania odrzutowca z początku odcinka, zanim drzwi otworzą się całkowicie, obok tylnego koła można ujrzeć krwawego GIR'a. ** Gdy Tak odnajduje Dib'a i Gaz w swojej bazie, w trakcie tej sceny, jedno oko krwawego GIR'a jest widoczne ma bucie Tak. * "Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars": ** Kiedy Wszechmocni Najwyżsi odkryli statek ruchu oporu, krwawy GIR pojawił się na głowie Fioletowego w momencie gdy ten mówił, „Hej, to jest vortiański statek!". Co ciekawe w wersji tego odcinka na Netflix'ie zamieszczono niewielką, rozmazującą, cenzurę na głowie Fioletowego, która zniknęła po zakończeniu sceny. Niestety, Nickelodeon usunął tą scenę z serialu, mimo wszystko można ją zobaczyć na YouTube bądź Netflix. Jednakże, należy pamiętać, że każdy moment z Krwawym GIR'em jest bardzo ciężki do zauważenia więc trzeba wykazać się ogromną spostrzegawczością. Nie jest pewne czy ten GIR jest najcięższy do zauważenia czy ten z odcinka Plague of Babies. ** Gdy Zim wpada do windy po ucieczce przed robo-rodzicami. W trakcie tych scen można zauważyć czerwoną postać wyglądającą jak krwawy GIR. * "The Girl Who Cried Gnome" - Zanim jeszcze zobaczymy twarz Zima, można zobaczyć Diba przy dachu pewnej konstrukcji,wyglądającej jak szklarnia. Postać GIR'a znajduje się obok wspomnianego dachu. * "The Frycook What Came from All That Space" - Podczas retrospekcji Zim'a przypominającej o dawnej pracy, pojawia się scena w której jeden z klientów wylał na Zima swój napój. W trakcie tej sceny, w tle widoczne jest okno, na lewo od głowy zima. Za oknem przelatywał bardzo znajomo wyglądający statek. Na jego szczycie widoczny był krwawy GIR. By zobaczyć tą scenę można spauzować odcinek dokładnie w momencie: 6:35. * "The Voting of the Doomed" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Vindicated!" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Dibship Rising" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Zim Eats Waffles" - Dokładna lokalizacja nieznana, potwierdzono, że pojawił się w odcinku. * "Gaz, Taster of Pork" - W momencie, gdy Gaz ma wizję siebie tyjącej od jedzenia hot-dogów do momentu aż eksploduje, pod jednym z hot-dogów w prawym górnym roku można zobaczyć oczy krwawego GIR'a. * "The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever" - Kiedy Dib atakuje zmutowanego Mikołaja, krwawy GIR ukazuje się pod jego językiem. Moment dokładnie w 21:22. Niepotwierdzone Krwawy GIR miał swój debiut w odcinku Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy, jednakże wielu fanów twierdzi, że widziało postać we wcześniejszych odcinkach. Ponieważ jednak twórcy nie potwierdzili jego obecności, tego typu przesłanki należy traktować z rezerwą, biorąc pod uwagę, jak momentami łatwo pomylić krwawego GIR'a z błędem wyświetlania materiału. * "Dark Harvest" - W scenie pościgu Dib'a i Zim'a, ledwie zauważalne oczy poszukiwanej postaci można dojrzeć na ciosach mamuta. W wersji z Netflix'a można także zobaczyć kontur głowy i antenę w jaśniejszym kolorze. Dowód (YouTube). * "Walk of Doom": W lustrze obok głowy Zim'a kiedy on i GIR wchodzą do taksówki. Dowód (YouTube) * "Attack of the Saucer Morons": ** Kiedy Zim katapultuje się Voot Cruiser'a, na dół ekranu będzie widoczny krwawy GIR. Jest niezwykle mały, ciężki do zauważenia. ** Gdy pszczoła wpada na statek Zim'a i ten traci nad nim kontrolę, w trakcie obijania się wewnątrz kręcącej korkociąg statku, oglądając poklatkowo, poszukiwana postać będzie widoczna na jego stopach, gdy Zim po raz pierwszy upada na twarz. Dowód (YouTube) * "Planet Jackers" - W momencie gdy Zim ustawia zbliżenie na Najeźdźcę Skutch'a, w prawym górnym rogu największej planety znajduje się krwawy GIR. Dowód (YouTube). Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Serial